28 Days Later
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: ShinouMurata, 4000 year old perv plus adorable Murata equals SMUT! BoyxBoy, manpr0n! Don't like, don't read.


A/N: What can I say? BUTTSMEX! 8D

I simply could not believe that I was trying to write manpr0n in class, and I am being surrounded by friends...xD This is also partly related to the earlier one-shot that I posted up, ShinouMurata as well. So you can say this is the sequel.

And no, the title is in no way related to the movie 28 Days Later...-.-

0000000000

**28 Days Later**

0000000000

"First you peek at someone bathing, and now you stalk them everywhere they go?" Murata said to the shadow leaning against his table as he entered his own room and closed his door.

"It's called 'watching over', my Sage," Shinou smirked.

Said Sage sighed, "Didn't I tell you to drop that?"

"Drop what?" Shinou asked oh-so-innocently.

Murata frowned. He refused to answer as he proceeded to find a change of clothes to prepare to turn in for the night.

"You know it's always so fun to watch you get worked up, irritated and annoyed."

"You're sadistic," Murata looked disapprovingly at the blond, and went back to searching for his set of pajamas.

"But it's even more fun to see you all..." A sudden swift movement caught Murata off-guard as he felt hands encircling his waist from behind. He heard the blond whisper huskily in his ear, "...dishevelled and _screaming my name_."

"Oh shi-!" Murata was stopped, however, by Shinou's tongue which was doing wonders to his sensitive ear. He gasped.

"Yes, it seems like you have forgotten that tonight is a full moon. And do you know what happens when there is a full moon?" Shinou continued his ministrations using his expert tongue.

"Ah-? You, apparently...achieve a- a real b-body...Nngh!" Murata winced as Shinou bit down lightly on his slightly exposed shoulder. The 4000-year-old pervert licked the hickey many times over.

"Let me help you with that..." Shinou whispered as he proceeded to strip his Sage off of his normal clothes, but his idea was apparently unwelcomed.

"N-No! Shinou, not tonight! I still need to walk properly tomorrow for a baseball match!" Murata tried to resist, but since he was not very strong, he allowed Shinou to touch him in a few places, which resulted in moans.

"Ah...giving up already?" Shinou smirked and purposefully ran his hand over Murata's crotch. The boy inadvertently twitched and gasped.

"I see that that part of you is so obviously demanding attention. But...you must say the magic word..." Shinou said as he continued to place kisses all over the neck and face of his Sage.

"Nngh! Hur-hurry!" Murata breathed as he tried his best to find something to grip onto.

"No...my Sage, remember the magic word? You must say it before I can take action, otherwise I might be accused of rape..." Shinou said through his half-lidded eyes while taking in the scent of his Sage.

"You're already doing it, aren't you?"

"How can you be so sure? I remember you told me you wanted more and asked me to hurry up..." The double black blushed at this point. "Now say it..." Again, that hand was just resting itself on Murata's crotch, not moving.

"...ease..." The embarrassed teenager said softly, almost inaudible.

"Hmm? I can't hear you..." Shinou smirked devilishly.

"Please! Just hurry..." Murata pleaded and blushed like a tomato, but silently thanked the room that was dimly lit, for he did not want Shinou to see his state.

"As you wish, my Sage..." The blond reached his hand inside of Murata's pants and gently, slowly, teasingly stroked Murata's length.

"I...I alread-already said 'please'!"

"It's because you only said 'please'..." Shinou refused to give in. His Sage was too fun to annoy.

"Please, Shinou! Faster!"

"Now, that's better..." Shinou smirked and suddenly sped up the pace. He stroked harder and faster, completely robbing Murata of his breath.

Shinou's touches were both light and heavy. He ghosted his finger over Murata's tip, and then all of a sudden he would speed the pace up but stroking harshly. His actions made Murata both impatient and pleasured.

"Nngh! I-I'm going to-!" Murata shouted as he came into Shinou's hands. He then collapsed onto the ground, feeling completely drained.

As always, the pervert licked his hand clean. "And someone even resisted it in the first place, when he obviously knew it would feel good."

"Sh-Shut up," the teenager managed to breath out, his tone full of embarrassment.

"But, you know what my hobby is, to annoy the hell out of my Sage in any way possible. And this too, is one of the ways," the blond king smiled as he picked Murata up bridal-style from the ground, and made his way to the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Murata squawked.

"Getting to my main point."

"Wha-oomph!" Murata was practically thrown onto the bed and he felt big and rough hands hastily removing his black shirt.

A pair of possessive lips claimed his mouth in a very passionate and rough kiss.

He heard Shinou mumble against his lips, "These...are in the way." His spectacles were then roughly removed and unceremoniously put aside on the side-table.

"Hey! Careful with that! I can't see witho-mmph!" He was interrupted by the same pair of lips that dominated his, and he felt a tongue entering, licking, tasting and claiming his mouth.

The need for oxygen (at least for Murata) was becoming apparent as he broke off from his assailant. "Are...you trying...to kill me?"

"No, then I'd have no Sage for my entertainment and enjoyment," the blond nuzzled his face into the teenager's neck and sighed in bliss. It had been 4000 years since he had any contact with anything.

"Am I your toy then?" Murata couldn't help but frown at Shinou's choice of words, which had found its way into the double black's heart.

"Of course not. If you wish to, I can always change my...way of words..." The man now chose to nip and suck on the double black's neck, and especially at the more sensitive spots, sending tingles down the teenager's spine.

"You...idiot..." Murata fought weakly as Shinou continued to send butterfly kisses down the boy's body.

"My Sage...I do not know how to express myself further, than to say these three words that I never had a chance to say, until 4000 years later..." Shinou looked into Murata's big black eyes, tone serious and heavy.

To be honest, Murata was a bit shocked at the sudden change of tone, and he did not like to think that Shinou was being playful again, because he knew when he should and when he should not, even though the blond had a wilful personality.

"I love you, my Sage, and I don't think any other words can express how much I want you, and the desire has grown over 4000 years," said the blond as he leant a little forward and hugged the boy in front of him tightly.

The boy smiled lightly and said softly, "This isn't like you, you know? I didn't think you'd be so mushy, especially when your personality is a far cry from who you are now."

"I change for you, and my changes are for you only," Shinou said as he buried his head into Murata's shoulder.

The double black smiled softly and wrapped his own arms around the blond king. "Alright then. If that's what you want...Well, I guess I must return you a gift after all."

"A gift?" Shinou questioned as they pulled apart.

"Yes, I think you'll like this. After all, this can only be done..." Murata's hand moved to unbutton Shinou's pants (in which Shinou raised a curious eyebrow at the action) revealing a very...upright member. "...only once every full moon."

Shinou swore he saw something sinister flash in his Sage's eyes, and before he knew it, he felt himself being taken in by Murata's mouth. It sent pleasure running up his spine and he unknowingly let out a sensuous moan.

"H-Hn...I didn't know you were so into...into this kind of thing a-as a reward..." Shinou was feeling good, and he admitted that he would never feel so good, unless he had his Sage around. And tonight was more than what he bargained for. There his Sage was, licking and sucking his member sexily, with that cute flushed face of his, and the dazed-looking black eyes that look seemingly sleepy, and the fact that the boy in front of him being half-naked did not help matters.

It felt so good that he was fisting his own hands into the double black's hair in front of him and almost shouted for the boy to go faster and suck harder. The feeling of being taken in by someone he loved for so long was so overwhelming.

He could feel himself reacting towards his Sage's actions and synchronized himself with Murata's rhythm. He couldn't help but move faster and more eagerly, slamming his hardness as much as possible into his Sage's mouth. When he was almost reaching his peak, he decided to give his Sage a warning, "I...I'm going to come!"

He jerked once, and came into the boy's mouth, panting heavily and heard little coughs from the boy.

"I'm sorry, did you choke?" Shinou was concerned. He honestly didn't mean to go that hard (no pun intended) on his Sage.

"Nngh..." Murata winced a little and used his hand to rub off the excess cum at the corners of his mouth. Shinou took hold of his hands and instead, leaned forward and licked the excess off of the teenager's mouth. His tongue soon delved itself into his Sage's mouth again, claiming the mouth his and kissing the teenager lovingly. The other just kissed back with as much force.

They broke apart as Murata, once again, ran out of breath.

"I don't...understand how the heck you can lick those..._stuff_ off when it tastes so _bitter_ and _gross_." The boy just made a face to further prove his point.

"Oh no...Whatever that comes out of my Sage is sweet, and I will take them all in..." Shinou grinned as he saw Murata's face change to even more disgust.

Shinou continued, "Well, it's the truth. I love you, my Sage. The question is: do you love me?"

Murata's eyes widened a little at the thought of him, a live human being, loving a ghost. Well, a human for only a full moon night, but would it be acceptable, or would it just seem odd and wrong? Then again, when he thought about it, Shinou always felt real and oddly warm whenever the blond was around Murata. Never did Murata ever think of him as a ghost, but just any normal existence, any normal living Mazoku.

Seeing Shinou sit in front of him, looking expectantly at the double black (and was that hope that Murata saw?) and being serious was a first for the Sage.

Said Sage just sighed lightly and whispered, "Yes."

"Now with that settled, we can move to our main topic," Shinou said as he pushed his Sage down and laid on top of him.

"Sh-Shinou!"

"At least now I can molest you any way I want, and you probably...no, wait, you will _not_ even complain..." Shinou smirked as he straddled Murata's hips. The double black could feel his and Shinou's hardness meeting, causing him to gasp and grip onto the bedsheets. The blond then proceeded to strip himself of his own clothes and threw them to the ground. He reached for Murata's pants and took it off, surprised that the double black was really not complaining.

Nibbling on Murata's earlobe seemed to be a hobby for Shinou as he just had to, whether in his tangible or intangible form, nibble his Sage's earlobes every now and then. This very hobby of his had his Sage produce wondrous sounds of pleasure, and tonight was no different too, except his double black seemed so much louder.

"Opening up, aren't we?" Shinou smirked and moved to suck on his Sage's nipple, the other hand moving to pinch on the other nipple.

"Ahh!" The double black gasped. God, did the teenager actually know that he was capable of such noises?

Shinou deliberately dropped his body lower and grinded his erection against Murata's, causing the Sage to twitch and arch upwards for more of that satisfying friction. The blond teasingly and purposefully avoided his Sage's actions.

"You asshole!"

"Language, my Sage. Do not worry; you don't have to do anything. Let me do it instead. Just relax..." Shinou grinned as he added for an effect, "And enjoy."

The man kissed his way down his Sage's skinny body. It seemed so thin and bony that Shinou almost refrained from applying too much force on that beautiful body. "You're too skinny. Eat more, or you won't have the energy in the future to have sex."

Talk about being a turn off.

All of a sudden, he felt Shinou kiss his way down and to his inner thigh, and this action caused Murata to moan and arch his back. Those fingers left a tingling feeling behind as the blond's hand lightly trailed itself down and up Murata's legs.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Shinou smiled softly.

Murata did not say anything, since saying something would probably result in Shinou twisting his comments another way.

"Do not worry, I'll be gentle this time round, unlike last time."

The gentle smile did not go unnoticed by the Sage as he saw Shinou reach for the drawer at the bedside table. He opened it and fished his hand around inside, seemingly looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Murata wondered what could be so important that he had to stop all of a sudden after telling him all those sweet words-!

"…You stopped just so you could look around for _lube_?"

"Of course. Didn't I tell you I'll make things easier and much gentler for you? If it's for my Sage, I will."

"Don't be stupid. I won't break if you just go a little rough."

"Oh, but _I_ am scared that you will…" Shinou said as he opened the cap of the lubricant and poured a generous amount onto his hand, and applied it to his hardness. He twitched a little as the cold feeling of the lube came into contact with his erection. Even Murata was finding it a little hard to breathe as he watched Shinou lubricate himself.

"I shall prepare you first…" Shinou said as Murata lifted his legs and hanged them on Shinou's broad shoulders.

The double black squirmed a little as he felt a finger entering him. He shut his eyes and turned his head away as he felt another one entering as well, pressing against the inside of him. Those fingers did scissoring actions as to reduce the pain later on. The fingers then delved deeper inside of him, searching for that sweet spot that will excite the teenager.

"Ahh!" The boy gripped onto the sheets tighter as he felt pleasure raking through his body and up his spine.

"So there it is…" Shinou repeatedly pressed his fingers onto that spot, making his Sage moan and groan with pleasure.

Shinou then pulled out gently. The teenager almost looked dejected as the blond had stopped but braced himself as Shinou positioned himself properly just at Murata's entrance.

He pushed in gently, and slowly, allowing Murata to get used to the feeling. He waited for the boy to give him the signal to continue.

Murata winced as he felt the blond slowly pushing himself in, but trying his very best not to be too hasty, in case the blond hurt the double black. The teenager thanked the blond silently for being so considerate.

"You-You're doing s-so well, my Sage! I'm almost in…" Shinou said as he continued, while kissing his Sage's chest and neck.

"I-It hurts…" The double black said as he still had both his eyes shut tightly, trying his best to ignore the pain that was slowly registering inside his head.

"Don't worry my Sage, I am here for you all the time. I promise that I will not hurt you in any way…" Said Shinou in his soothing voice.

Murata bit his lip, turned his head sideways and placed his hand over his eyes so as to hide his flushing face from Shinou.

"Here, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me," Shinou said and tried to remove the obstructing hands that were hiding the beauty of his Sage.

"No…!" Murata didn't want Shinou to see him like this. It was hard, because it was so embarrassing for him, even though he did not want to admit it.

"It's because it's you, that's why it's embarrassing you idiot!"

Shinou's eyes widened at what his Sage just said.

He then shook his head and smiled softly, and gently removed his Sage's hand, saying, "I don't want you to cover it up, because then _I_ can't see your face, your beautiful face and those pitch black eyes that are mesmerizing in every way…"

Murata only blushed harder, but made no move to cover his face up.

"It's okay, you can hold on to me," Shinou offered, and Murata complied as he stretched his hands a little and put it around Shinou's shoulders and held on tightly.

"Tell me if it hurts, and I'll slow down…" Shinou whispered as he drew himself out, and then pushed back in a very slow speed.

At first it was still bearable, but the pain became apparent as Shinou sped up.

"Does i-it hurt…?" Shinou asked as he held his Sage tightly and sent butterfly kisses all over his neck, hoping to relax his Sage in every way possible.

"Nngh! Y-Yes, a little…but it-It's okay…Go on…" Murata was wincing in pain, and he could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes, but he hid it from Shinou.

Shinou picked up the pace again, even faster and this time, Murata moaned loudly and arched his back.

"So-So there it is…Does it feel good?"

It definitely did as Murata was finding himself keeping up with the pace of the blond and moving in the same rhythm as the blond was, unconsciously moaning and mumbling incoherent words altogether. He could feel his hands trembling at the pure pleasure that just ran throughout his body, and the adrenaline that made him even more excited.

He held onto Shinou tightly while he felt large hands pumping his own erection in rhythm with the pace they were going.

"I-I'm going to-!" Shinou moaned as he came into Murata.

Murata's eyes looked hazy and cloudy as he then climaxed soon after, and collapsed into Shinou's chest, breathing heavily and feeling light-headed.

The blond wrapped his hands around the double black and sighed in bliss. It had been 4000 years, and finally, the day came. The boy was currently flushed, tired and laying in his arms, disheveled and adorable. A dream come true indeed.

"Didn't I tell you that you'll feel good?" Shinou smirked as Murata just managed to groan.

The blond understood that he'll need a rest from all these stressful 'activities', so he drew out from Murata and laid the double black gently down onto the bed.

Shinou admired the beauty of his Sage as he caressed the face of his Sage and lightly ran his hand through the teenager's hair.

However, the blond sighed and whispered, "Too bad we can only do this once every 28 days. I wish I had a real body so I can always touch you anywhere I-"

Although drained, Murata was very fast in his actions this time, as he had thrown a pillow right into Shinou's face, effectively shutting him up for the night.

The teenager needed his beauty sleep, damn it!

0000000000

A/N: I hope it was better than the first ShinouMurata smut that I wrote, and a much more improved version of it. Do tell me where I have gone wrong because it is necessary and very vital so I can continue to bring you super smutty and smexy stuff that you all need as healthy and nutritious yaoi!

...I am serious. Please give me your honest views about how this can be improved. If this is really that good, please tell me why too. If possible, quote then. Thanks everyone, for reading this super long one!


End file.
